Yakusoku no ji
by demonoblivion
Summary: I don't really know how to describe this story but it takes place after the movie (and possibly the game seeing as I haven't played it). the main pairing in this story is Yuri X Hisca and well... you know my summaries just keep getting worse every time. please just read it and tell me what you think.


**Hello people of the internet! Welcome to my very first ToV fanfic. English is ****not**** my first language so, ****don't**** expect me to write the best story ever or go through the whole story without making some kind of error. ****The main pairing ****in this story is ****Yuri x Hisca**** but ****depending on what you readers want**** I ****might**** incorporating other pairings too. Oh and if anyone in this story is OOC I apologize.**

**(****Important notice:**** I have ****not**** played the game so things ****might not**** make perfect sense to those who have. Also some OC's will be introduced in this story just in case you're someone who doesn't like them or something. )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToV or any of its characters.**

Chapter one: memories

Hisca walked through a small town called Shinya at a steady pace, her strides long and even. Right behind her trotted a female dog with luxurious silver fur and mahogany eyes. The dog wore a red collar with spikes and carried a dagger, which was strapped securely around her. To anyone who saw her Hisca looked as calm and collected as ever with only her duty as a knight in mind. But at this moment in time the thing that was on her mind, was not her job, but a guy, one she hadn't seen in quite some time now. _'Yuri… I wonder how he's doing. I hope he's not getting himself into too much trouble.' _Hisca thought. She couldn't deny that a part of her missed him.

She missed his sarcastic remarks, constant teasing, and impulsive nature. She also missed his company and friendship. But most of all she missed that sweet, thoughtful side of his. "Good morning captain, Kirasaki!" Hisca heard a woman call from a balcony above. Upon hearing the woman's greeting Hisca slowed down to a stop and looked up with a smile. The dog, Kirasaki, mimicking the actions of her owner, stopped and looked up, her tail wagging happily behind her. "Good morning Tammy." Hisca greeted back politely before Kirasaki barked her own greeting to the woman.

"You're up rather early today aren't you?" Tammy questioned as she leaned over the railing of her balcony. "Yeah, Kirasaki and I were just about to go patrol the forest and make sure there isn't anything out of the ordinary." Hisca responded. "Oh, well then be careful out there." Tammy advised. Hisca laughed a little, "I always am." She responded before Kirasaki and her, continued their trek to the town gates. As they walked Hisca let out a quiet sigh causing Kirasaki to look up at her. "I can't believe it's been almost two years now and I'm still not use to being called captain yet." Hisca muttered. Kirasaki's ears twitched upon hearing her master's words and gently nudged the back of Hisca's leg in response.

Hisca looked lovingly down at her loyal companion and smiled. "Sorry girl you're right, I'll get used to it sooner or later, but right now we have to focus on the job at hand." Hisca said as she looked on ahead with determination. Kirasakibarked in agreement before briefly rubbing up against Hisca's leg, her tail wagging frantically behind her. Hisca rubbed Kirasaki's head, making sure to give her a good scratch behind the ears. Kirasaki tilted her head towards Hisca's hand, loving her master's ministrations. Hisca then stopped and continued towards the gates, Kirasaki following close behind.

As the two walked Hisca heard some yelling to her right. The yelling immediately caused her to stop and look. Kirasaki, upon noticing her master stop once more, looked up questionably at Hisca. She didn't understand why her master would stop and watch the two drunkards yell at one another outside the bar, after all it's not like the two were getting violent. Although when she followed her master's gaze Kirasaki realized that Hisca was looking at the bar it's self not the drunkards.

Hisca smiled slightly at the sight of the bar. _'I remember when the four of us first went into the bar back in Shizontania after we finished our shift.'_ Hisca thought with a slight laugh._ 'Yuri started a fight with some of the guild men even after I told him not to and then somehow managed to drag Flynn into the fight as well.'_ Hisca remembered as she laughed a bit more.

_The four young knights walked into the crowded bar and looked around. "Oh no this place is filled with guild men." Hisca said with displeasure when she realized why it was so crowded. "That's just our luck." Chastel added feeling the same way as her twin. Yuri looked at the twins in confusion, "guild men? What are you talking about?" Yuri asked. Upon hearing Yuri's question Hisca looked at him, "I'm sure you had them in the lower quarters too." Hisca said. "They act like vigilantes but all they really care about is making money. They're part of a larger group called the union which is led by Don Whitehorse. Basically they're a nasty bunch." Chastel explained with a look of distaste. Upon hearing Chastel's last words Yuri smiled mischievously and started in, surprising the others. As Yuri continued inside Repede followed close behind him._

_Hisca then went after him, "Yuri come back here." Hisca ordered in a whisper. When he didn't stop and just took a seat at a table, Hisca continued after him and took a seat across from him. As Hisca sat down Yuri listened in on the conversation a group of guild men were having close by. Noticing this Hisca decided to say something, "don't even think about it." She warned him as a waitress started over to their table. The waitress greeted the two and placed a glass down in front of each of them. "We'll have two mabo curries." Yuri told the waitress before looking down at Repede, "oh and some milk please." He added. The waitress then looked down as well to see Repede who looked up at her and barked._

"_Aw isn't he adorable." The waitress cooed as she knelt down to pet Repede who happily obliged. "Is this little guy a member too?" the waitress asked Yuri. "Well he hasn't officially been enlisted yet." Yuri replied. "I'll be back in just a minute." The waitress said as she stood up and started away. As she walked away Yuri quietly thanked her before continuing to listen in on the guild men. When he finally heard enough Yuri spoke up. "Scamming people out of their money and then using it to booze it up. You're a real prince aren't you?" Yuri remarked sarcastically before taking a sip of drink from his glass, his remark causing the three men to look at him._

_Hisca groaned and covered her face with her hand, 'that idiot why can't he just keep his big mouth shut.' She thought. Just then one of the guilds men plopped down in the chair beside Hisca causing her to jump slightly. She glanced at the three pissed off guild men as the one beside her started to talk to Yuri. "Yo." The guild man beside he greeted angrily causing Hisca to get up slowly and move away from the table. "You got some spunk huh mister knight." The man started before leaning forward towards Yuri. "How about you say that again, to my face." The man challenged. Yuri, not being one to back down, did exactly that. _

"_You lowlife thugs are all alike you guys are a dime a dozen." Yuri responded calmly. Just then Yuri smirked, oh how he enjoyed railing this guy up. "Could you lean back a bit, I'm not really looking for a boyfriend." Yuri said succeeding in making the guy even angrier. "You little punk!" the man yelled as he reached out to grab Yuri from across the table. However Yuri avoided his hand and tossed his glass of drink at the guy's head. The glass flew up, hit the man's head, fell to the ground, and broke. The rest of the drink was now dripping from the guy's bald head. And apparently that was the last straw because the guy suddenly flipped over the table in an attempt to get at Yuri, who swiftly swerved out of his chair to dodge the guy's punch. _

_Yuri then kicked the chair up and used it to ram the guy into a pillar. After that the other two started to fight. Yuri swiftly dodged each of their punches and delivered some of his own, taking each one down one at a time. But once he did he was suddenly challenged by all of the guild men, except for a few. However Yuri, being the kind of guy he was, motioned for them to come at him. As they were fighting Hisca was crouched down by Flynn and Chastel at the bar area watching as food and dishes flew through the air. "Come on Flynn, do something." Hisca pleaded as she turned to look at him._

"_I'm staying right here Yuri's the one who started it all it has nothing to do wi..." Flynn was about to say before the first guy Yuri knocked out got up and aimed a punch at him, Hisca being lucky enough to notice and move before the man did so. "Hey kid you think you're some big shot?" the guy questioned a somewhat blank look on his face. "I said I didn't want to be part of it!" Flynn yelled at the guy, now very angry, as he stood up and punched him back. Once Flynn knocked out the guy once again he then angrily joined the brawl with Yuri. As the fighting continued Repede started to bark and growl, while dodging any food and dishes that flew at him. As for Hisca and Chastel they just sat at the bar area eating, ignoring the brawl going on behind them. Then suddenly the guy who started the fight with Yuri pulled out a knife._

_The action immediately caught the attention of the group's guild leader, "that's enough!" their leader yelled. With that everything stopped, the leader then stood up and walked towards the guy with the blade. "What was going through your head when you dare draw a blade in here?" the leader asked the guy. The guy suddenly panicked and hid the knife behind his back. "But... But you see sir…" the guy started before his leader's glare stopped his excuse._

"_Very sorry sir." The guy rephrased quickly and shrunk back. The leader then walked up to Yuri, his men cowering in fear in the background. The two stared calmly at one another, neither one backing down. At this the leader smirked, "you got balls, too bad you decided to (become a dog of the military, tehe just kidding__) become a dog of the empire." the leader said. "I'm Merzhom Keida, the man in charge of the guild in this town." The leader greeted, his last words catching Yuri's attention. "Yuri, Yuri Lowell. Nice to meet you." he greeted as Flynn and the twins watched the exchange._

Hisca laughed at the irony of her feelings. Back when he was still around she couldn't stand how immature he was and how he couldn't seem to follow the simplest of orders. But now that he isn't, she missed his trouble making. Hisca sighed, taking one more look at the bar, and continued walking. Kirasaki watched as her master once again started walking unable to find a way to cheer her up. So she decided there was nothing she could do and just fell in line behind Hisca.

Finally, after talking with three other towns' folk, Hisca and Kirasaki arrived at the gate. As Hisca gazed up at the gate her mind was once again clouded with thoughts of Yuri. More specifically, she thought about the day after their large scale mission in the forest. _'Yuri wouldn't stop bugging me to show him my magic artes.'_ She remembered with a slight smile adorning her face.

"_Hey I'm bored show me your magic artes." Yuri said suddenly as he pointed at Hisca. "Huh why, there's no real need for it right now?" Hisca questioned him. "I didn't see it yesterday, I was face down in the dirt, and they won't give us rookies any blastia." Yuri replied. "I don't think they'll ever give you any." Hisca laughed. "Just show me, we'll call it educational." Yuri said trying to persuade Hisca. "I'm not showing you anything until you ask nicely." Hisca told him. Yuri then stood completely straight, his body rigid, "please. Just. Show. me. damn. It." Yuri grumbled. "That's not going to cut it!" Hisca yelled angrily at him._

'_I said that and tried so hard not to let him win and yet somehow he finally got me to show him.'_ Hisca thought shaking her head.

_Hisca stood in front of the gate, took her blastia, and used one of her magic artes. The four watched as it shot up to the sky and burst like a flare. "That's it? That's pretty lame." Yuri commented with an unimpressed look on his face. Hisca turned slightly towards Yuri, "We specialize in healing and defense artes." Hisca told him angrily. Yuri laughed a bit. Hisca not liking the way he was acting huffed, "come here Chastel!" Hisca ordered._

_Chastel obeyed her sister and walked over to her, never taking her eyes off the sky. She then placed her hand over her sister's blastia. "This is another way you can use blastia to make it more powerful." Hisca explained as a light surrounded the twins. So once again Hisca used her magic artes, and everyone watched as it shot up into the air, this time exploding more like a firecracker. After this display Yuri looked more amazed and started clapping._

"Good morning captain." One of the posted knights greeted in a deep monotone voice as she arrived, snapping Hisca out of her thoughts. "Good morning Seth." Hisca greeted the knight with a smile as she and Kirasaki passed by him. Seth was a twenty-six year old man with mid-length black hair and red eyes that was recently reassigned in Shinya. Although Seth is a bit of a loner and didn't talk much, he was very well educated and very kind. When things started to look bad Seth was usually the person Hisca consulted with to come up with reasons and solutions to the problems.

"May I ask where you and Kirasaki are going so early this morning?" Seth questioned his superior seriously right before the two stepped out of the gate entrance. "We're just going out for a quick morning patrol Seth. We'll be back shortly." She told him with a slight wave of her hand before they started over the bridge. "Very well captain. Please be careful." Seth said. Hisca raised her hand in response before letting it rest at her side.

Hisca and Kirasaki entered the forest around the town and cautiously moved through the dense woods. Hisca really wasn't expecting to find any trouble but she couldn't be too careful after the incident a few years ago. Just thinking about it made Hisca's skin crawl. There was so much death. She was a knight she could handle killing monsters, and was use to the sight of their blood, but when it came to watching her comrades being killed right in front of her, she just couldn't take it.

She'll never forget the deaths of each of her comrades especially not the ones that Lambert and the other dogs killed when they became monsters. No, that one in particular will always haunt her memories. _'I know for a fact that I could never forget that day, that horrid day.'_ She thought her body shaking.

_In the court yard of the knight's living quarters Yuri and Hisca were practicing their sword fighting, just to help pass time. Not far from where the two were practicing was Lambert, lying under a tree with a sleeping Repede curled up against him. Lambert laid there listening to them practice as he licked his son, showering him with affection. Then suddenly the practice match was over when Yuri finally managed to knock Hisca's wooden sword out of her hand. The two stood frozen in position for a brief instant before Yuri twirled his wooden sword around and rested it on his shoulder. Hisca's wooden sword then clattered to the ground. "See I told you that taking on monsters in the forest would be way more fun than stupid training." Yuri said looking unhappy and bored._

"_And I told you not until the reinforcements arrive." Hisca countered with her hand on her hip. As the two talked Lambert heard the sound of footsteps running towards them and shifted to see who it was. Just then one of Yurgis's men threw open the door, breathing heavily. Yuri and Hisca turned and looked at the man. Once the knight caught his breath he immediately told them about the trouble at the bridge. No sooner had the news reached their ears Yuri, Hisca, and Lambert took off towards the town gates. When they got there they started over the bridge._

_The three stopped about half way across the bridge and looked over to the other side. There they saw strange monsters made of aer attacking the town. They watched as one tried to get inside the town but was reflected by the barrier. "I've never seen anything like that before." Yuri commented as he continued to look at the monster. "The barrier will protect the town, now let's get going." Hisca said as she turned towards Yuri. Yuri, understanding what Hisca was saying, continued on to help out Yurgis and the others. Hisca and Lambert followed close behind him._

_As the three were running the rest of the way across the bridge the other knights tried to fight off the aer monsters. Suddenly, one monster shot out, pushed through a carriage, and pulled it back towards the forest. A few seconds later Yuri, Hisca, and Lambert all made it across the bridge. They then went their separate ways. Hisca went to help get the citizens back inside the town, while Yuri and Lambert helped protect them from the monsters. Lambert took the lead taking down about two wolves before Yuri jumped in taking out four wolves himself. "Leave it Elvin were falling back! Yuri! That's enough, time to retreat!" Yurgis ordered as he helped a young woman._

_Just then the young women looked up, "my daughter Emma, she's in the carriage." She said before she screamed out her daughter's name. Upon hearing the women's words Yuri didn't retreat just yet, instead he looked back towards the carriage. Inside the carriage was the little girl surrounded by monsters and clutching her stuffed toy. The little girl stared at the monster, scared and unable to move, as the aer monster creeped closer, about to attack. But just before it had the chance Yuri threw his sword into it, giving Yuri and Lambert time to get to the girl. They jumped over the monsters and landed in front of the girl. Once in front of her Yuri pulled his sword out of the ground and killed the two wolves, which caused more to appear._

_Yuri then grabbed the girl and looked at her. "Were going to go see your mommy now, Ok?" Yuri informed the girl before glancing at Lambert, "Let's go Lambert! You lead the way!" Yuri ordered. Lambert did as he was told and took off first towards the monsters, with Yuri behind him, distracting them from Yuri and the girl. As Yuri headed back towards the town with the little girl arrows were shot into the sky, each one hitting a monster. At the same time Merzhom came across the bridge, bitch slapping wolves left and right with his bludgeon. "Let's get the injured back inside the town! Hurry up!" Merzhom ordered as Lambert and Yuri made their way back. Yuri then handed the little girl over to her mother who hugged her close._

_Yuri smiled at the scene before moving to stand beside Merzhom ignoring the orders given by Yurgis. "You sure about this? There's no money in it for you." Yuri asked as Lambert came to stand beside him. "Don't worry about it I'll send the bill to your boss." Merzhom responded. Just then the monsters retreated and the two wardogs, Argus and John, followed after them ignoring their owner's calls. Lambert barked and was about to follow them when Yuri spoke up. "Where are you going?" Yuri asked causing Lambert to pause and look back at him. "What is it Lambert?" Yuri asked the dog who looked at him for a few more second before taking off._

"_Hey come back here! Lambert now!" Yuri ordered as he ran off after the dog. "Yuri!" Merzhom called after him, "Tsh anyone who can come!" he ordered as he took off after Yuri. "Alright you two lets follow them." Yurgis said to Elvin and Hisca before they too followed after Yuri. It wasn't long after that before the group lost sight of Lambert in the forest. "Damn his tracks are all mixed in with the monsters." Yuri muttered as he studied the ground. He then stood back up and started calling for lambert and the other dogs. "The aer is even thicker here than before." Yurgis stated suddenly._

"_You mean this is aer?" Hisca asked as she looked around. "Normally aer is green but it apparently turns red when it's unusually thick like this." Yurgis explained. "So is this, what's making all of the trees wither and the animals get violent, aer is keeping us out of the forest?" Merzhom questioned. When no one answered right away Yuri pushed on by asking himself. "Yes we believe that to be the case." Yurgis answered reluctantly. "There is no point keeping it under wrap any more is there?" Yuri grumbled as the group trekked on. Just then one of Merzhom's men were yanked down into the tall grass and dragged away, screaming._

"_After em!" Merzhom ordered as he followed after the monster and one of his men. "Merzhom!" Yuri called as he went after the man. "Yuri! Get back here!" Hisca ordered but when she was ignored, she and the others followed suit. However by the time the group found the guy who was dragged off he was dead. "Damn it all. Something that dangerous this close to town things are getting worse then I thought." Merzhom said as he looked around for the monster. Just then Yuri spotted something in the distance. "It's lambert!" Yuri said with relief and was about to run over to the dog when Merzhom stopped him._

_The group took another close look at what appeared to be lambert but his eyes were red and blood dripped from his mouth. Then suddenly lambert's, as well as the other's, body was lifted into the air. It was then the group saw that the dogs had fused with the aer monster. Every one watched on in shock before the now monster dogs attacked, grabbing another one of Merzhom's men and lifted him up into the air. The man was then killed, his blood showering Hisca, Yurgis, and Elvin._

_Yuri then got up off the ground and looked up at the dogs still not believing his eyes. Just then Hisca let out a blood curdling scream as she looked at the blood that covered her body, catching the attention of the dogs that then went after her. The dogs pushed her to the ground but luckily lambert just bit into Hisca's gauntlet. "Lambert what are you doing! Stop please! Get off me!" Hisca screamed in panic as she struggled to get away. Just then Yurgis and Elvin went over to help her however no real damage was done and they were swatted away like flies._

_Yuri watched on in shock wishing that none of this was happening. The dogs then once again set their sights on Hisca who was still too traumatized to move. Seeing this Yuri realized he had to protect Hisca, even if it meant killing Lambert and the other dogs. There was no way around it. "Lambert!" Yuri called out getting the Dogs' attention; he then readied his sword and rushed towards the dogs. The dogs respond similarly and charged at him. "My friend, I'm sorry." Yuri whispered just before he killed the dogs._

Hisca shuddered at the memory, tears forming in her eyes. Even to this day she still occasionally had nightmares about it. Then there were times when she looked in the mirror and saw herself covered in blood just like she was that day. Although for some reason the frequency of the nightmares had lessened since she got Kirasaki. Sure Kirasaki helped calm Hisca down after she wakes up from the nightmare buy licking and nuzzling Hisca's arm, telling Hisca that everything would be alright and that she would protect her. But when Chastel first suggested getting Hisca a dog to help with the nightmares Hisca was positive that it would only make things worse.

Kirasaki, feeling her master's uneasiness and realizing how deep into the forest they were, whined, gently nudging and licking Hisca's arm. Kirasaki's comforting actions immediately brought Hisca back to reality as she looked down at her. "Sorry girl I guess I lost myself for a minute there but don't worry I'm fine now." Hisca told Kirasaki as she rubbed her head. Just then a rustling noise was heard causing Kirasaki to get into defensive mode and growl in the direction it came from while Hisca cautiously drew her sword. The two stood there for a moment waiting for something to pop out of the bushes but nothing did.

Hisca didn't like how quiet it was now in the forest. Complete and utter silence never leads to anything good. _'I think it's time to head back to town.'_ Hisca thought as she glanced down at Kirasaki. "Fall back Kirasaki, slowly." Hisca ordered her companion who snorted in agreement. The two then slowly started moving back towards town while remaining alert to everything around them. _'So far so good, I hope that whatever it is doesn't follow.' _Hisca thought as they walked.

After walking on edge for about half an hour or so the two finally made it back to the town without to many problems. _'That was so weird. I wonder what could have caused the forest go so quiet. Yet at the same time I'm afraid to find out._' Hisca thought as she put away her sword and entered the safety of the town's barrier. The two then walked back over the bridge towards the gate. "You think I should consult Seth when I get back girl?" Hisca questioned Kirasaki as she glanced down at her loyal companion. Kirasaki responded to her master's question by looked up at her and barking. "Yeah I thought so too." Hisca laughed.

When the two finally arrived at the gate entrance they were immediately greeted by a worried Chastel. "Hisca!" Chastel called out to her sister as she ran forward to meet her. "Hisca are you alright?" Chastel asked as she hugged her twin. "Calm down Chastel, I'm fine." Hisca informed her sister as she gave Chastel a reassuring smile. Chastel searched her twin's eyes to see if she was lying, but when she found that Hisca was telling the truth Chastel let go of her. Just then, Kirasaki barked at Chastel who in return looked down at the dog. "Oh I'm sorry Kirasaki I didn't mean to ignore you." Chastel told the dog as she bent down to rub her.

Kirasaki happily shifted closer to Chastel and let her pet her. "So did you find anything abnormal while you were out there?" Chastel asked her sister as she continued to shower Kirasaki with affection. "Well… kind of." Hisca answered as she thought back to the earie silence that had fallen over the forest. Upon hearing her twin's response Chastel stopped rubbing Kirasaki and looked up at Hisca. "What happened?" Chastel inquired as she stood back up.

"The forest was too quiet, and I hardly saw any monsters. It's like they were hiding from something." Hisca told her. "Any ideas on what they might have been hiding from?" Chastel asked. "Yeah, and if I'm right, things are about to get a whole lot worse." Hisca replied. Chastel shuddered at the possibilities her sister's words implied. "What are we going to do if you're right?" Chastel questioned hoping her sister had a good plan. "I don't know what we can do." Hisca admitted reluctantly. "I have to consult with Seth and hope he has an answer to this situation." Hisca told Chastel with a sigh

**Well that's it for the first chapter, which was mostly for those who haven't watched the movie (because I know there are some out there).**

**Yuri: Hey wait a minute! Why am I not in the first chapter?!**

**Demon: *trying to act all innocent* what do you mean? You are in the first chapter.**

**Yuri: *glaring at demon* you know what I mean. **

**Demon: *laughs nervously***

**Repede: woof!**

**Demon: huh? What is it Repede?**

**Yuri: Hey don't ignore me damn it!**

**Repede: woof?**

**Demon: Hm well that was what I originally had in mind but I'm not sure exactly how I'm going to go about it.**

**Yuri: Are you even listening to me?!**

**Repede: Woof!**

**Demon: yeah I suppose that could work… hey wait a minute stop using my love of dogs to get information out of me!**

**Repede: *whine***

**Demon: *crosses arms and looks at Repede in disappointment* that's right, be ashamed.**

**Yuri: DAMN IT LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!**

**Demon and Repede: *looks at Yuri slightly Shocked by his outburst***

**Demon: *whispers* Hisca, please save me.**

**Demon: I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!**

**Yuri: *shocked* huh? What's wrong with her?**

**Repede: Woof!**

**Yuri: *laughs* you're right buddy she is pretty crazy.**

***Hisca rushes in with Kirasaki behind her to see Demon running around the room in a frenzy***

**Hisca: *surrounded by deadly aura* Yuri, What did you do to Demon?**

**Yuri: *frightened* I… I didn't do anything… I swear.**

**Kirasaki: Grrr.**

**Demon: Kirasaki!**

***Demon launches herself at Kirasaki and hugs her close***

**Kirasaki: *whine***

**Hisca: *sigh* my sincerest apologies readers but I'm afraid we are having technical difficulties with the author of this fanfic please be patient and wait for her to write the next chapter.**


End file.
